A Forbidden Love
by ChuChu0
Summary: Jude is living a good life with his new family. However, what will happen when he finds a love where he wants to forget about. Will he find his true love's kiss, or will new way of liking someone get him into major trouble. Jonner Shipping! (BluePolish Shipping)
1. Chapter 1: Realization

**Well here's my first Fosters fic. This will be entirely in Jude's point of view and just his. The events that take place will be different so it doesn't seem repetitive to the storyline. Hope you enjoy… what else to say. Oh ya, leave constructive criticism! And don't forget to favorite and review!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The night was still while the stars gleamed in the night. I was lying down on the bristling grass as I continued to look up at the stars. I missed days like this, when I was with my sister and mom stargazing at the stars at one point during one of our vacations. But now things aren't the same, but who said that a new change is bad. I have two loving moms who have taken me under their roof, I am still with my sister after all we have gone through, and maybe I found… love.

"Jude! It's already past 9! You've got to wake up for school!" yelled a feminine voice from within the house.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back as I got up and grabbed the PSP I had beside me. I looked at it and smiled as I then walked towards the door and went inside. The lights were out, either some of the family was out or just sleeping. I crept up the stairs towards my room. I slightly open it to find Jesus not in the room, oh well. At least I won't be waking anyone up tonight. I went towards my bed and climbed in, slowly relaxing as the comfort of the bed slowly made me tired. My new PSP was now right beside me, a reminder of a new friendship I have made.

* * *

When my eyes opened, I found myself in my school. Just me, myself, and finally I. I began walking down the hallway where there were many posters about a gay assembly where they would talk about being yourself. I don't remember at all ever hearing of an assembly being taken place. And it took place today! I looked at the school clock in the hallway, it was already nine. Which is the time it started. I headed towards the auditorium to find myself l found myself alone. All the red-velvet seats were empty as I continued to walk inside. Just me there, but then I noticed the same PSP that was given to me on the stage, just laying there in front of me. As I tried to get closer, the more farther it seemed away from me. This time I tried running towards it, it was still no use as I was left in an endless tunnel where I will never be able to run away from. Soon my vision blurred as I saw the boy who gave the PSP to me on the stage. I couldn't see him entirely from my blurred vision, but I knew it was him. Soon my hands began quaking as I fell to the ground. I looked up to find both the boy and game gone. After a few moments I couldn't muster the strength inside of me to keep awake. Soon, all I saw was darkness as everything went blank.

**So how do you like it so far! Can you infer anything about what Jude thinks or what it seems that is happening to him. Please leave what you think in the comments and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Awoken to Dawn

**The turnout was actually great! Never thought I would get a review on the first chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy the turn of events in this chapter!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see I was in my room with sweat dripping down myself. I was extremely hot even though it was the middle of Winter and I actually had some shorts and a regular shirt on. Soon a knock banged on the door.

"Honey, are you ok?" asked a concerned voice from the other side of the door. I wasn't sure why Lena was awake, but I decided to respond anyways.

"I'm alright Stef! Everything's alright" I replied as she then creaked the door open and poked her head inside.

"Then why did you scream?" she asked which puzzled me. I didn't scream at all, even though I had that horrendous dream I still didn't scream.

"What do you mean?" I asked which made her have a concerned look on her face.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked me. I didn't want to tell her about the dream I had. It was way too personal for me to tell her. Especially what my whole dream was revolved around.

"I'm alright" I replied trying to muster up a smile so she would see that I was fine.

"Well, ok then. Just yell for us if you need us. For right now, I'll be checking outside. If that scream wasn't from you, it must have been from a kid outside" Stef replied to me as she left the room and closed the door behind her. Once the door finally stopped creaking and heard footsteps heading downstairs, I sighed.

I guess I did scream. Luckily Jesus wasn't here today or else he would have woken up by my screaming as well then making me fess up that it was a dream the whole time. I'm surprised no one else actually heard my screaming, in a matter of fact, I'm surprised I was screaming. But then again, the whole dream was what caused it.

Connor was his name. His cute face and friendliness got me attracted to him that no straight guy would feel for him. He stood up for me for painting my nails blue at school. I can never forget that he did that for me. Defending me for what I liked to do, only a real kind guy can do that for someone. I looked at the PSP beside me that was given to me by him. It was a present from him to me, something that I can cherish from him whenever I'm not spending time with him. I looked to the right of Jesus' alarm clock, it was barely two in the morning. Another day ahead of me in a few hours, might as well clear my head and maybe get to relax for a bit. I yawned as I closed my eyes for the day ahead of me.

* * *

I awoke to the clattering of plates and pans from the kitchen downstairs. Jesus' bed was still the same as it was yesterday, maybe he just got back from the party. I got dressed for school today as I headed downstairs and towards the living room. Mariana was eating a bowl of cereal while Lena and Stef were making breakfast for everyone else. Brandon was finishing up a report that was due today while Jesus was eating an apple from the fruit bowl. Callie was fiddling her hair while reading a book.

"Hey there honey, did you sleep well after the scream yesterday?" asked Lena as I nodded and mustered up to give her a smile.

"Ya, last night was good" I replied as I then sat beside Callie who then gave me a smile.

"So how was your sleepover with Connor?" asked Callie eager to know how the friendship between Jude's best friend. Callie was out with Mariana and Brandon at a party while Jude was having a sleepover the day before. Jude on the inside was now feeling uncomfortable on the inside talking about the experience with Connor. Ever since yesterday, he has been feeling more connected to Connor and his feelings have grown more for his friend. However, he didn't want to cause any suspicion of this, and proceeded on the conversation casually.

"The sleepover was great. We got to work on our project for science and we got to play some video games for a bit" replied Jude as Callie smiled back at him.

"Great, I'm just glad that my brother got to make a best friend" Callie replied as she then ruffled up my hair causing me to laugh.

"So Judicorn, you enjoyed your sleepover then?" asked Mariana as I nodded my head. She always calls me Judicorn, how she got that is oblivious to me. But, I do like it and enjoy being called Judicorn. "Good, at least you had it better than some of us" replied Mariana as she, Brandon, and Mariana all gave each other uneasy glances as they sighed.

"But today is another day for all of you" began Stef as she placed eggs onto Brandon's and Callie's plates. "While today I shall be going back to work" she finished as both Brandon and Callie began diving into their food.

"Are you sure you'll be ok sweetie?" asked Lena as Stef nodded.

"Ya, I'll be alright" she replied as she pecked a kiss on Lena's cheek. "And the rest of you have to get to school" replied Lena as she grabbed her keys and began walking out the door.

"But we haven't finished eating yet" commented Brandon as Stef pointed towards the clock. It read 7:30.

"We're going to be late" yelled Jesus as we all ran out the door as we ran out the door. My backpack was heavy from the massive amount of supplies I had in my backpack causing me to slouch to one side while running, this was from only using one strap of the backpack. Once we got into the car, I began catching my breath from the weight in my backpack while running. We begin the drive off, I'm in the middle of both Mariana and Callie while Brandon and Jesus were both in the back. Lena and Stef were both having a conversation which I really didn't want to listen to… stupid politics. Brandon and Jesus were both on their phones… most likely on Instagram or Facebook. Mariana was on her iPod listening to that new song where that man sticks her tongue out and swings on a wrecking ball… things are getting odd now. However Callie wasn't doing anything, she was just looking out the window.

I think I should tell her about the dream I had. Maybe I should tell her about how I woke up crying… maybe I should tell her that I might be gay. I look towards her direction where she was looking out the window enjoying the beautiful view of the trees swaying back and forth where mother birds were returning to their nests.

"Umm… Callie can I tell you something…" I asked Callie softly as she looked at my way and smiled. I knew that when I would ask her, no one else would here since they were too busy doing their own little thing.

"Ya, what do you want to tell me" she replied softly as I gulped. Was I ready to actually tell her that I may be gay?

"Umm… Callie... I think-"

* * *

**Got you all! Just when you thought he would tell her, I cut off the story. Most likely you are either raging about to rampage a town, or just someone mellow who shrugs it off and will wait for the next chapter. I can relate to Jude in this story, we both have a forbidden love XD. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, favorite and review!**


End file.
